One of the problems encountered in hermetically sealing covers for integrated circuits is that if the covers are not held in proper alignment during the welding operation, the cover may leak. If the cover leaks, the cover must be milled off and replaced, which can cause damage to the integrated circuit housing. One of the methods of holding the cover on the integrated circuit housing is to use hand pressure. Another is to form covers with a step that engages the housing. However, as there is usually limited space in the welding units and because the integrated circuit housing and cover must be rotated 90 degrees to complete the welding operation, the use of hand pressure has lead to unacceptable yields. In other cases, the use of covers with a separate engaging step is not suitable or efficient. The present invention provides a welding fixture that can hold the cover on the integrated circuit housing during a welding operation on one side of the cover and permits rotation of the cover and integrated circuit housing so that the adjacent sides of the cover can be welded to complete the hermetic sealing of the cover to the integrated circuit housing. In addition, through the use of a cantilevered lever spring, the cover and integrated circuit housing can be held in pressure engagement with each other even though there may be small clearance between the cover and the welding machine.